


A Brand New Life

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [46]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Community: hogwarts365, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, No Dialogue, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Life comes with many twists and turns, some more pleasant than others.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	A Brand New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlytherinSizeQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSizeQueen/gifts), [Ravenclaw626](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw626/gifts).



> This one is for you, Size Queen, as a belated birthday gift — since last week's drabble got far too dark for such a joyous occasion — and for you, Raven, because your mpreg fic is simply amazing, no matter what anyone else has to say about it 💙
> 
> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #338:  
> 1\. Guardian  
> 2\. Greatest  
> 3\. Giving
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Planets
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

It’s not long after midnight when Harry pads across the landing, bare feet cushioned by the soft carpet and sleep-warm body draped in his silky summer dressing gown. He hesitates in front of the door, only for a moment, torn between his unwillingness to intrude and his longing to be part of what’s awaiting him inside.

As he nudges the door open, he knows what to expect, yet his breath hitches in his throat as he lays eyes on the scene before him. There, right next to the crib, stands his gorgeous husband, bare muscular back turned to Harry and loose cotton pyjama bottoms riding low on his hips. A beam of moonlight reaches in through the window, caressing pale skin and platinum-blond hair, making the man look otherworldly, almost ethereal, like a guardian angel watching over the sleeping baby boy.

_ Their  _ sleeping baby boy.

As if drawn by a magnetic pull, Harry moves towards the two of them, boy and man — his family. Draco doesn’t move to greet him, never takes his eyes from the tiny human in the crib, but as Harry takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, Draco brushes his thumb over Harry’s skin, humming softly in the peaceful silence.

They’ve done this every night since the day he arrived, standing here in the dark, observing their baby as he sleeps, listening to his soft wisps of breath, and feeling the rush of love sweep over them in dizzying waves. Everything’s so blissfully calm, so far away from the world outside you’d think even time had come to a standstill for a chance to catch a glimpse of their perfect beautiful son. The unhurried movements of the mobile hovering over the crib is the only sign of the world still turning, its miniature planets rotating slowly around their softly glowing sun.

They stand there together for Merlin knows how long, marvelling at the existence of their son, revelling in the reality of finally having him in their lives. It feels surreal. It feels exciting, amazing, terrifying, and humbling. It feels like the beginning of a new great adventure.

Harry has a feeling it’ll be the greatest adventure of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
